My Big Adventure
by Ownageproject
Summary: For 15 years I called them my sisters. Knowing I was Human, unlike them. one day I decided to find out why I'm here. (Mild Profanity and violence) Inspired by the mini movie By StormXF3
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is just to tell you about my new story coming out. It's about a teen named

James who was brought up in the universe of My little pony and a month after his 15th

birthday he sets off to find clues on his origin. Now i'm going to need your help on

different funny situations that James gets into. to my other fans reading this I will come

out with the first chapert on this the my minecraft the Power then this again. I already

have the first chapter figured out so I don't need help with that, and the story will set

off around the 7th chapter, so I need 5 whacky siuations for James to get into. Thanks for

reading this and responding if you did. And if you want to help me out Follow or Favorite

this story please.I'm expecting the first chapter to come out on Feb.14


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It's the day that I turn 15 and everyone is exited, more than usual for this kind of occasion. I think it's because...

Well I don't exactly know but I have a feeling it's something. My name is James and I've been living here with my 7 good

friends. I've started calling them my sisters because I've been around them for so long. I've grown up with them , seen them at their worst and at their best. I've come to love them as family. There is just one thing. They're all

ponies with one dragon, and I'm the only human in a world for ponies. Despite my major difference they have come to love

me as a brother.

I opened the door to go out side the warm summer wind blew across my face and I felt the sunlight on my cold hands and I

paused for a second and enjoyed it . I was given a place to meet with someone in five minutes at the bakery. I don't know

who it was or what they wanted but I figured since nothing was planned I should go sheck it out. I found the note by my

bed and I don't think any of my friends even Spike could get into my house.

I Arrived at the bakery and the blinds were shut I tried to look into the dark room through any space between the blinds.

"Must be important" I said to my self

I opened the door to a dark room. All of the sudden the lights flashed on and I could hear many voices yell

"Suprise!"

I swear my heart could have leaped right out of my chest I jumped so hard. I saw a cake with chocolate icing and apple

slices and a bit of every thing that symbolized my friends.

"Do you like what we've done?" Pinkie Pie asked

I took a second to see everyone that was here.

"Yes. I-it's amazing, thank you"

They all smiled at me.

"I just have one question"

"What is it?" Twilight asked

"How did you get into my house?"

"Actually that was me who put the note there" I heard a kind-of womanly voice

I looked behind me and I saw Princess Luna walking in with Princess Celestia. I Kneeled right away with my head down.

Showing them the most respect.

"What is it?" I asked

Celestia and Luna both gave a soft giggle then Luna whispered into my ear.

"Happy Birthday James"

I looked up with my face glowing red. They smiled at me and walked toward the rest of the group and I followed them.

"Thank you all for being here, I don't think I can thank everyone enough for being here"

"You're welcome!" They all said at the same time

The party the Pinkie Pie setup was amazing but I expected no less from the absolute best at this kind of thing. After the

party we all said goodbye to each other and left. As I was walking Luna came up beside me and asked me about the party.

"I noticed you looked confused at the party, why is that?" she asked

"I've been living here for 15 years and I don't know why I'm the only human"

"And I've been wondering how is it I got here"

She stopped and so did I. I felt the cold wind through my hair and took a moment to admire i like this morning.

"See, that's just it" She said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"When we found you you were no older than a couple months, and when we brought you back every one was in shock because

we've never had a human here before"

"So we put you into schools and had various ponies take care of you when you were young"

"That's all we know of where you came from"

"I have to get back home it's amost night time, sorry I couldn't talk to you more"

I was laying in my bed late at night. I wasn't able to fall asleep that night. I wasn't tired but I was able to fall

asleep when I said to my self.

"Where the hell did I come from?"

Either your welcome the chapter is out earlier or sorry I don't know depends on the person. How did the chapter go. remember I have 6 situations for suggestion that means one for each pony, I don't know maybe we

can have fun with this. Do you guys like short chapters like this or longer chapers or a bit of both. tell me how I did if

there is any improvement need to be made I will make note of it. thanks


End file.
